Photovoltaic cells are widely used for generation of electricity, with multiple photovoltaic cells interconnected in module assemblies. Such modules may in turn be arranged in arrays and integrated into building structures or otherwise assembled to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Collecting current from solar cells, solar cell modules and solar cell arrays without power loss in a highly reliable manner is important to the viability of solar energy as a cheap, renewable source of clean energy. The use of bypass diodes to overcome the impact of shunt defects that cause power loss in solar cells improves reliable energy transfer.